The NICHD's Contraceptive Clinical Trials network conducts Phase I, II and III clinical trials of a wide variety of new female and male contraceptive methods. The objective of this contract is for CCTN contractors to conduct female contraceptive clinical trials, conduct treatment trials of gynecologic conditions, and to develop research protocols on a task Order basis under an Indefinite Delivery/Indefinite Quantity (IDIQ) contract. To provide assistance in protocol review, protocol development and activities associated with past, present, and future CCTN activities. To assist CCTN with Protocol review, protocol development, regulatory approval, informal consultation, and query resolution.